The minstrel
by Seth Fox
Summary: Shikamaru is a minstrel, Neji the nephew of a powerful feudal lord. When Shikamaru visits the Hyuuga castle, he finds that the young lord is rather interested in him and his stories. AU, shounen-ai. Entered into "Shikamaru's birthday contest".


_This fanfiction is situated in the middle ages in a European setting._

Characters: Masashi Kishimoto

© Story: Seth

**The minstrel**

Atop a grassy knoll in an empty field, Shikamaru sat gazing at the clouds. The wind had grown stronger over the past few hours and they gray clouds were speedily chasing each other across the darkening sky. Brown and yellow leaves twirled through the air like a flock of erratic birds and landed all around the young man sitting in the field.

Shikamaru was a minstrel, a traveling bard who sang of beauty, love and power, who spread news across the land and entertained the nobles. In return for this, the nobles at whose gates he came knocking gave him food and shelter; no noble wanted to get on the bad side of a minstrel, as surely all the other nobles would hear about this when it happened.

Shikamaru liked his job very much. It wasn't heavy work like farming the land or fighting futile wars for the lords, he saw a lot of the world and it was the closest to freedom anyone in this day and age could get. People respected him and rewarded him enough for his services to keep him alive.

In the sky to his side, there was a flash of lightning. Shikamaru jumped up from his peaceful spot and ran towards the place where he had left his horse, near a small creek. Carefully, so as not to damage the lute which was strapped to his back in it's leather bag, Shikamaru mounted his horse and gently kicked its sides to get it to walk. He rode back to the sandy road and then sped up.

The fields and small towns he had been seeing all day disappeared quickly, to make way for a dark, gloomy forest. The trees were so close to each other that it was almost impossible to see any further than a few meters on either side, and the branches of the trees on the side of the road had grown and intertwined over the years, so that it seemed like night in the forest.

As he rode on, trying to stay ahead of the storm, Shikamaru contemplated the rumors he had heard about the Hyuuga family, for whose castle he was currently headed. Their family had ruled this castle and these lands for ages, and under their strong but fair reign, their land had become wealthy and its people were satisfied.

The Hyuuga family currently residing at the castle consisted of five people; count Hiashi, his wife Hikari, his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, and his nephew, Neji.

Originally the count's brother, Hizashi, had lived at the castle as well, but he and his wife were assassinated some years back in an attempt at the count's life; he and Hizashi had been twin brothers. The tragedy left Hizashi's son unattended, and Hiashi decided to keep the traumatized boy at home and raise him as his own. The boy, however, could never forget what he saw that night and remained quiet and kept to himself as much as he could.

The count himself was heartbroken after his brother's death, but concealed this as well as possible by raising his kids sternly, but with care. His daughters turned out to be fine young ladies, although strangely, no one had ever dared ask either of them for their hand in marriage. This distressed the count very much, and he tried his best to find his daughters worthy husbands. So far, no progress had been made.

Shikamaru knew all this from the lords of other castles where he had been. He himself had never been to the Hyuuga compound, but he suspected that these rumors might very well be true, because no matter where he went, the talk about the Hyuuga family varied little.

He could see their castle now, looming above the trees ahead. Shikamaru had hoped that he might make it in before the storm really started, but as he rode he felt the first drops of rain on his face. By the time he made it out of the woods and up the castle hill, he was thoroughly soaked and shivering because of the cold of the night.

He arrived at the castle entrance, thanking the gods that the drawbridge was still down, descended from his horse's back and knocked loudly upon the heavy wooden gate. Through the barred opening in the gate he saw a candle approach, which turned out to be carried by a large man in a dark cloak. "What do you want?" The guard asked, as he studied Shikamaru's face suspiciously.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, a minstrel, and I come here asking for shelter." Shikamaru replied.

The guard's face softened. "Nara..." He said. "I remember your father. He used to come here a lot. Put on huge shows in the middle of the castle square for everyone to see." He smiled. "He was a good man. I am sure any child of his is welcome here." He disappeared from view, and Shikamaru heard something rattle loudly. Then the gate swung open and he quickly ushered his horse inside.

The guard helped him take care of his horse, and then escorted him inside the castle. Shikamaru looked around him as they walked towards the main hall; the castle was spacious, but very dark and gloomy.

The guard led him towards the main hall. "Nara Shikamaru!" He announced, and pushed the minstrel in. Shikamaru gracefully entered the hall.

"Good evening, my lords and ladies." He spoke gently. "I have come to offer you my humble services."

The family at the table all gave him different kinds of looks. The father stern, the mother and daughters curious, and the boy feigning disinterest. It was the count who spoke up first. "Your arrival here is a blessing, minstrel." He said, as he stood up from the table. "In five days we will be celebrating the birthday of my wife and introducing my daughters to potential partners in marriage. Your services will be very welcome then."

"My lord, I am honored." Shikamaru said and bowed. "I hope that I may entertain you to the best of my abilities."

"Play something for us then, minstrel." The lady of the house spoke. "Show us your worth."

Shikamaru bowed again. "Madam, that I shall." He said, as he unwrapped his lute.

He sang three songs, and each was better received than the previous. The count was very pleased, and said that Shikamaru certainly was the right person to entertain his guests in five days. Shikamaru played three more songs before he was asked to take a seat at the table and tell the lord and his family the latest news from across the land.

Before long Shikamaru had charmed the whole family. The three women smiled when he talked and asked him many questions, and the stern count also smiled occasionally. Only the boy remained quiet, though Shikamaru felt the boy's eyes on him all night long.

When the count announced that it was time to retreat for the night, Shikamaru was shivering quite heavily because of his wet clothes. "We can offer you a small room, minstrel, but it is warm and comfortable." The lady of the castle spoke.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "That should be fine, my lady." He said. "I could sleep about anywhere."

The lady smiled back and gestured at a girl that had appeared behind her. "She will show you and my nephew up together." She said. "Sleep well."

Shikamary bowed. "Sleep well, my lady." He replied, and then followed the maid and Neji up the castle's many, winding stairs.

He got a small room in the part of the castle that was straight above the main hall, which made it warmer than the rest of the castle. Across the hallway was the boy's room. The maid showed Shikamaru into his room and then offered her services to the young Hyuuga.

"No thank you." He replied quietly. "You may leave us."

The maid bowed and retreated down the stairs, leaving the two young men standing in front of each other, each with a burning candle in his hand.

It was Neji who spoke first. "My uncle is already fond of you, minstrel." He said. "He thinks you will be able to set the perfect mood for the festivities this week. He hopes your songs will get my cousins' prospective partners in the right mood to say yes to his demands. It is a heavy burden that rests upon your shoulders."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I am used to this." He said. "What makes it more special than the other occasions, I wonder. I will, however, do my very best."

"That is good to hear." Neji replied. He hesitated. Then he spoke again. "Can I come and sit up with you for a while?" He asked. "I have something to ask you which I would not in front of my uncle."

Shikamaru smiled. "It is an honor, my lord." he said. "If only you would let me put on something dry, I will be entirely at your service."

Neji agreed to this and watched Shikamaru change his clothes quickly. The wet clothes stuck to his skin, so it took him a while to strip them off. Neji watched every drop of water slide down the other's chest and gulped. The other looked simply striking. His chest was tanned and slightly scarred in some places. His legs were long and firmly muscled, and his ass... Neji licked his lips and looked away, blushing. The minstrel wasn't bad looking at all. When Shikamaru was done, they sat down in the windowsill, which was wide enough for both of them.

"What is it you wanted to ask of me, my lord?" Shikamaru inquired.

Neji sighed. "I wondered what it is like to be free." he said, "And I hoped that you could answer that question for me, seeing as you have a lot of freedom."

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. He did not expect this question at all. "That might take a while to answer."

"I have time." Neji replied. "What is your life like, as one that is not bound to one lord or one family?"

"It is indeed a free life you describe." Shikamaru said, "but it also has its boundaries. I am dependent on favors of the lords I serve. I travel a lot, even in bad weather, I have been robbed five times in the past two years..." he hesitated. "But yes, I am rather free. I have seen a lot of this world, and I have spoken to many people. But none of them ever asked me a question like this."

Neji grimaced. "I feared as much." He said. "I am afraid that I have said too much. Please, do not tell my uncle about this conversation."

"Naturally." Shikamaru said. "I will not tell your uncle that you dream of freedom."

Neji jumped up from his spot in the windowsill. "W-why do you say that I do?" He stammered.

Shikamaru sighed. "Because I have felt your eyes on me all night, from the moment I started telling your uncle about the latest news from far away. Because you ask me about freedom after telling me of the boundaries of your cousins. And because you look more unhappy than anyone else I have seen in my life."

Neji paled. "I see." he said. "I will be careful in my choice of words around you from now on."

Shikamaru shrugged. "If that pleases you, my lord." He said. "Although it is refreshing to hear someone speak frankly to me instead of empty praises and noble gossip."

Neji smiled, and Shikamaru was surprised at how friendly he suddenly looked. "I will keep that in mind." He said. "Now, good night, minstrel."

"Good night, my lord." Shikamaru said, and watched Neji retreat from his room.

–

Over the course of the next few days, Neji avoided Shikamaru. When they met in the hallways they exchanged greetings, but that was about it. There was no repeat of the strange conversation of the first night. After that, however, even though they did not speak, Shikamaru felt Neji's eyes on him even more than before, though he could never catch the other in the act of staring.

The days until the festivities went by slowly and uneventfully. The guests arrived one by one, and Shikamaru was preparing to get dressed in his best clothes when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." Shikamaru said as he pulled up his pants.

The door opened, and in stepped the youngest Hyuuga, Hanabi. Shikamaru bowed respectfully. "My lady." He said. "How can I help you?"

Hanabi frowned. "You can help me," She said, "By talking to my cousin again. He has not been himself since the night you arrived, and I can tell that it has something to do with you. He looks even more unhappy than usual, and that is difficult, I can tell you this."

Shikamaru sighed. "I cannot help him, my lady." He said. "What he wants I cannot give him."

Hanabi shook her head. "On the contrary." She said. "What he wants you can give him. He wants a friend."

Shikamaru contemplated this. "I will talk to him tonight, my lady." he said. "I am glad that you can place your trust in me. And I do wish you the best of luck in meeting your prospective husband tonight."

Hanabi smiled sadly. "I am glad that you will try to befriend someone you do not know at all at a lady's request." She said. "And I am dreading the moment that I meet this man, although I know that is a wicked thing to say." She stepped back into the hallway. "I wish you luck with entertaining everyone tonight." She closed the door and left.

–

That night was the busiest night of Shikamaru's entire life. The guests were very fond of his songs, and he spent three hours straight just singing. When he announced a small break, people were disappointed, but never the less he succeeded in sneaking away. He found himself a mug full of beer and searched for a quiet place in the crowded hall. He spotted Neji sitting alone in a corner of the hall and smiled. Time to keep his promise to Hanabi.

"I see you are alone tonight, my lord." he said as he approached.

Neji looked up, eyes dull. "I fear I am not the sociable type." He said. "What brings you to my corner though? Aren't you at work tonight?"

"I a taking a break from work." Shikamaru replied. "After three hours, I think I deserve it." He sat down next to Neji and sipped his beer. "Did you watch?"

"I did." Neji said. "You put on a fine show."

"Thank you, my lord, I am glad to hear that." Shikamaru smiled at him. "Are you still as unhappy as you looked before, or have I managed to cheer you up a little?"

Neji smiled. "Yes and no." he said. "I am happy while I watch you, yet I get sad thinking that you will leave, and with you all the happiness that is in this castle. My uncle will go back to being stern and mean, my cousins will be married to older men they dislike, and I will remain here and watch my uncle and my aunt be unhappy together."

"Then why don't you leave?" Shikamaru asked plainly. "You have got everything that everyone wants, yet you are unhappy. Why don't you sell all those expensive things you own and go off into the world?"

Neji blushed. "I know I am spoiled." He said. "You don't have to tell me that. It is the reason I cannot leave. I would never live to see another year."

"Forget about your birthday and no year will pass." Shikamaru shot back. "Forget who you were and become someone else."

"How can one do that?" Neji chuckled. "I do not believe you. And besides, I would not take advice from someone who is much younger than me."

"Ah, my lord, I am perhaps older than you think." Shikamaru smiled. "I know I must look younger, but I have lived for almost twenty-one winters, and I plan to see many more."

Neji's eyes widened. "Twenty-one?" He asked, surprised. "I have just celebrated my twenty-second."

"I congratulate you, my lord." Shikamaru said. "I could not tell you my exact age, because I do not have a birth date, but I like to think that it keeps me young."

"No birth date? How can that be?" Neji was stupefied.

"My mother died when I was young, and I was taken from my home." Shikamaru explained. "I know it must be somewhere in autumn, but it doesn't matter to me. A birthday is something to celebrate at home with your family, and I, who has home nor family, have no need for such a thing." He sighed. "That is a form of freedom, in a way. The freedom of being with your loved ones when you please. That is one freedom that you have and I don't."

"Well, for what it is worth, you do have a friend now." Neji said, "and I want to know when to congratulate you." He stared out of the window, thinking. "Today is the autumn equinox, so it will be easy to remember." he said. "I pronounce today your birthday, and hereby congratulate you."

Shikamaru burst out in laughter. "Really now. I thank you, my lord." He said. "It is a shame though that I have to work on my recently discovered birthday. If you will excuse me, I must continue."

"If you will come to my room tonight," Neji spoke, as Shikamaru got up, "We can still celebrate together."

Shikamaru looked the other in the eyes and smiled. "I would love that." he said. "Until tonight, my lord."

–

That night, after the festivities had ended, Shikamaru retreated to his room. He was about to climb into his bed when he remembered the young lord's invitation to celebrate his 'birthday'. He grinned, got up and crossed the dark hallway to knock upon the young lord's door.

It was opened almost instantly, as if Neji had been waiting by the door. "Come in." He said.

Shikamaru smiled. "It would be my pleasure." He said.

Neji's room was considerably bigger than his, Shikamaru noticed, but that was to be expected. What he did not expect, however, was the huge piles of books on every available surface. They were, Shikamaru suspected, about all the books that one could lay his hands on, handwritten by monks. There were also huge piles of parchment, covered in endless lines of neat handwriting.

"So this is how you spend your time?" Shikamaru asked as he picked up a piece of parchment on the top of the pile. He read the first line and chocked on his breath.

'Today, a minstrel arrived at the castle.' He read. 'His stories are most interesting, and I cannot wait until I hear more of them. He himself is a handsome man, but his voice is magic. When he tells a tale, it appears before your eyes as if you were there yourself. Tomorrow, he will tell us more about the west, where a war has been raging for a while. For now, I will busy myself with writing today's stories down.'

Neji blushed and snatched the piece of parchment away, but Shikamaru had seen enough. "Is that truly the way you see me?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Neji looked at his feet, but nodded. "Truly." He said. "Your life is, if I may be honest, what I have always desired to have. And the tales you tell are like magic to me, they kept me alive these past few days. I cannot imagine what it will be like when you are gone."

A single tear stained his cheek. "I do so wish that you could stay." he said. "Even though we hardly spoke, I have the feeling that you are the only one I can relate to in this godforsaken castle."

Shikamaru sat down on the bed and sighed. "I cannot stay, my lord." he said. "For that I am sorry. What I can offer you, however, is my company until I leave."

Neji's shoulders shook, but he did not sob. Instead he raised his head high and sighed. "I know." He said. "I know. I just wish I did not."

Shikamaru motioned for him to come closer and made the Neji sit down next to him. "You know, you told me to come because we were celebrating my birthday." He said, and smiled. "How were you planning to do that, exactly?"

"Do you believe in god's laws?" Neji shot back.

Shikamaru shook his head. "The laws of the Christian god hold no power over me." He said. "I follow the laws of nature."

Neji grinned mischievously. "Then you will not mind it if I do this." he said, and kissed Shikamaru.

The minstrel was surprised at first, but found that he did not dislike the feeling of the young lord's lips against his own. Before he could react though, Neji pulled away and averted his eyes. "I am sorry." he said. "I did not wish to offend you. I just... I have felt strangely attracted to you since from the minute I heard your voice. I just had to know..."

Shikamaru smiled again. "It is not a wise thing to be rash, my lord." He said softly. "However, you were correct in two ways. One is that I care not about your love for men in a way that goes against your bible. I realized you felt this way when you stared at me that first night."

Neji let out a sigh of relief, a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "The second thing that you were right about," Shikamaru said, "Was kissing me."

Neji looked up, surprised, but before he could reply the minstrel was kissing him, and his eyes slipped closed as they fell back onto his bed.

–

The following morning Shikamaru was up early, packing his few possessions in his saddle bags and wrapping his lute securely in the leather bag. Neji sat in his windowsill, staring out of the window. "I cannot believe that you have to go already." He whispered, trying his hardest to control his tears.

Shikamaru sighed. "I need to move on, my lord." He said. "I am going to the south to find a place for the winter; the weather there is warmer than here."

Neji sighed. "I know that." He muttered. "I know. But... I don't want you to go."

Shikamaru sighed as well. "I know." He said. "Nor I. But I do not wish to be hanged by your uncle, nor to be discovered in your bed by your chambermaid. This morning was already a close call. I cannot stay here."

"Will you come back?" Neji asked quietly, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Shikamaru looked up and saw Neji's face. He sighed again. "Are you a fast learner?" He asked.

"I am." Neji replied. "But why..."

"Just answer me." Shikamaru interrupted. "Do you get sick easily?"

"No, not at all." Neji said, increasingly curious as to Shikamaru's motive.

"And can you ride a horse, long distances?"

"Yes, I can." Neji almost yelled. "But WHY?"

Shikamaru groaned. "I cannot believe I am saying this." He said. "But... come with me. I cannot bear to leave you behind like this. So pack what you need, because I plan to leave before noon."

He looked up at the young lord. "That is, if you can leave everything behind to follow me."

Not an hour later they left the sleeping castle behind, the lord and the minstrel. What the future would bring them they knew not. They only knew that it would give them more freedom than either of them had ever thought to have...

~Ye olde ende


End file.
